


A Single Strand of Christmas Lights

by WrittenByHannah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Love, Sneaking Around, tent, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByHannah/pseuds/WrittenByHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot of Allison and Isaac on Christmas Eve/The Full Moon. Forbidden love will always find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Strand of Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> *****This is a very Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas Dedication to a perfect little lady, who is a friend of mine and who I love very much.*********

It figures that Christmas Eve would fall on a Full Moon; but this was their time, and the pure chemical bond they shared would prevent them from being apart on this night. Or ever. 

The navy shaded wood was sparkling with frost, the trees seemed to create maze of cage bars. Allison stealthily wound through them, knife in hand. 

All of the wolves would be running on Derek's land near the preserve, but one wolf, her wolf, who had finally learned to remain a boy, would be here across town in a particularly unpopulated area of nature. 

Allison stopped near the meeting place, back still against the tree as she waited. Her breath came hard and visible, her coat seemed to squeeze her too tight. Anxiety was taking over. 

What if he didn't come? 

A twig snapped across the clearing, the sound was like a bullet to the heart. Allison went taught, neck craning, eyes glaring at the direction of the noise. Now there was only silence. 

Arms grabbed her and pulled her face in and the cold and the anxiety instantly faded into a hot, wet kiss. Soft angel lips and height and lanky muscled arms pulling her up onto his waist. 

"Isaac." Allison breathed. Her smile kissed his. 

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, his wide, puppy eyes finding hers. She'd never seen him this happy. She'd never felt this happy... This relief. There was something thrilling about Isaac, and being with him. 

But that wasn't what kept her longing for him; it was the depth, and the heart that was shattered and lonely but still loved and was loyal like it was brand new.

She felt brand new. And that was a gift in and of itself. 

"Merry Christmas, Isaac." She kissed his nose and pulled him to the clearing. 

They had set up a tent earlier in the day, and stocked it with all the works for a perfect evening. They could make hot chocolate with the little hot-plate, they had cookies and other treats, big flannel blankets and fluffy pillows, and a single string of Christmas lights around the roof of the tent. 

 

Come Christmas morning, Allison's family had not heard from her, nor had Scott heard from Isaac; but they were perfectly safe, and for the first time in a long time, they were more than okay. 

They were in love.


End file.
